Another day at Cafe Mew Mew or is it?
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: RxI fluffiness! X3 Everyone's gone home, Keiichiro is baking, Ryo's asleep and Ichigo's serving punishment for being late. What happens when Ichigo goes up to Ryo's bedroom? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey again it's xXKittyKatXx hope you didn't die of boredom from reading my last two stories about TMM also I would like to thank my reviewers as there advice is helpful anyway, lets crack on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew!!

Another day at Café Mew Mew

It was another exhausting day at Café Mew Mew. Ichigo was late for work (no surprise there) and did most of the work, Lettuce broke millions of plates, Mint sat drinking her tea, Zakuro scared the customers and Pudding performed gymnastics while making a mess in the process. While Keiichiro baked cakes in the kitchen out the way from everybody and Ryo who was normally in his room or in the lab, was observing the scene from the stairs. He sighed, Lettuce had crashed into Pudding which led to her making Mint spill her tea, "Oh now look at the mess and I need more tea!" Moaned Mint " Ichigo clean up this mess and bring me some more tea!" Ichigo who had just taken an order to a customer turned around and glared at Mint as a large vein pulsed on her head.

"Why don't you do it yourself you lazy stuck up snob!" Shouted Ichigo as she stomped off to take her break. Ryo went back up stairs all the noise was giving him an headache, he laid on his bed and was soon fast asleep…

At the end of the day, Ichigo had to stay behind and clean the café as punishment for being late to work. When she had finished she realised she hadn't seen Ryo all day and he hadn't come check to see if she was doing her job properly. After finishing she stormed up the stairs with a determined look in her eye, 'I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!' She thought as she stopped outside his bedroom door. Opening it she found him laid out on his bed, upon entering his bedroom she heard him snore softly, "What cheek I've been working my ass off all day and he's in here sleeping!" She mumbled as she crept closer towards the bed. Bending down so her mouth was near his ear she opened her mouth ready to scream 'bloody murder' when all of a sudden… in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. As he did this Ichigo blushed a dark red and struggled to get out his grip, realising that he wouldn't let go she gave up, "Well this was unexpected." She said to herself. Sighing she looked at Ryo BIG mistake, her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon his angelic face, the sun was shining through the window making his hair shine and glow. His cheeks were slightly pink from being warm, and being up close she could see how long his eyelashes were. His fragrance smelt of vanilla and his lips looked so soft she wanted to see if they were, "He looks so cute…" She whispered as she leaned in for a closer look but, he moved in his sleep causing her to move closer than she intended and kiss him lightly. Realising what she did she moved as far away from his face as possible for he still had hold of her, blushing so much that tomatoes would be proud of her she tried to stand up but didn't succeed. Luckily Ryo moved again in his sleep and let go of her, rolling onto his stomach his face disappeared into his cushion, seeing her chance Ichigo jumped up and ran out the room as fast as she could. Running down the stairs she entered the changing room and quickly got ready to leave, picking up her bag she ran out of the café and down the small path. Coming out onto the street her breathing steadied and she made her way home. 'Praise the Lord, I am so sorry Aoyama-Kun I am so unfaithful.' Thought Ichigo gloomily.

Arriving at her house Ichigo went inside and went straight upstairs to her bedroom, laying on her bed she decided what she should do. 'If Shirogane knows its me I'll apologise and explain if he doesn't there is no need to worry.' Thought Ichigo. She rolled onto her side a little frustrated at herself, she didn't know why but she actually sort of… liked it. Blushing as red as her name she sat up suddenly trying to shake the _evil _thoughts out of her mind. "Shirogane is evil for looking so cute and I'm evil for betraying Aoyama-Kun and uh!! It's so frustrating!!" She mumbled, "What am I going to do, I actually _liked _it!" Gloomily Ichigo made her way downstairs and found Sakura in the kitchen, "Mama?" She began nervously.

"Yes dear?" Replied Sakura as she began the washing up.

"Just imagine if erm… someone err… kissed another boy that err… happened to be asleep… and not her boyfriend what erm… should she do??" Asked Ichigo as she blushed a little.

"Well did the girl like it?" Said Sakura.

"Erm… yeah only a little… ok a lot, she liked it a lot." Replied Ichigo as she blushed darker.

"Well, my advice would be to apologise and explain to the boyfriend and she should think about who she likes better and come clean with the boy she kissed." Replied Sakura as she smiled.

"Thanks Mama." Said Ichigo as she walked out the Kitchen.

"Oh and Ichigo!" Said Sakura as she dried her hands.

"Yes?" Asked Ichigo as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Make the right decision ok?" Replied Sakura as she smiled at Ichigo's shocked face. Vanishing up stairs Sakura got busy cooking the dinner, 'What has the girl been up too?' She thought.

Upstairs Ichigo was fighting a battle with herself about who she liked more, 'Shirogane is always teasing me, but Aoyama-Kun is so kind. Hmm but he does think more about the environment yet Shirogane always thinks about the aliens…' She thought. Groaning she clutched her head "I'm so confused!" she said out loud. Time ticked by as she thought about what she had to do. "I think I have a crush on Shirogane…" She whispered to herself. "Yeah that's going to be good when I tell Aoyama-Kun 'I like you but I also have a crush on my boss at Café Mew Mew!' There is only thing I can do, come clean with Shirogane… tell him 'I'm sorry but I kissed you in your sleep and miraculously have a crush on you' That's going to sound good no, I'll just tell him I kissed him by accident tomorrow." Deciding this Ichigo went downstairs to dinner.

With Ryo…

Rolling onto his back he opened his eyes and stretched. Yawning he checked the time on his alarm clock and laid back down, touching his lips gently he wondered why he felt as though someone had kissed him. "Nah it was just a dream." He thought as he tried to remember what happened. In the dream he felt a light pressure on his lips and he could remember smelling strawberries, it wasn't a very powerful smell but he was sure it was strawberries that he smelt. Oh well it was probably the heat and stress of work taking their toll on him or Keiichiro was baking again. Leaving his room he began to make his way to the lab to check that the aliens weren't planning to attack any time soon. After a few minutes Keiichiro entered the lab, "You know one of these days you'll work yourself to death." He said.

"I need to protect the girls as they are Earth's only hope." Replied Ryo not even looking away from the computer screen.

"More like you want to protect Ichigo." Said Keiichiro. The blonde blushed slightly but as the room was so dark Keiichiro couldn't see it. Chuckling the brunette carried on, "Am I right?" Ignoring him Ryo got back to work while Keiichiro left the room with a small smile on his face. Keiichiro wasn't that blind he knew what was going on between the energetic red head and his blonde colleague, he wasn't any ordinary pastry chef…

_xXKittyKatXx: I hope you enjoyed the RxI fluffiness lol X3 might write a sequel but I'm not sure well cya xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter is here! :] Sorry for the wait, and with that let's start!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry to tell you all but... I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew D: I know, I'm upset too._

_Another day at Cafe Mew Mew Part Two_

The thing about Keiichiro is that people don't really pay much attention to him. He's quiet and reserved, he stands in the background either baking, or keeping Ryo from losing his marbles. He's been Ryo's friend and guardian longer than he can remember. Keiichiro looks after the girls too, and the customers in the Cafe; he's just so nice and such a gentleman. This is why no one suspects him.

The thing about Keiichiro is, he's sneaky.

Ryo is sat shocked as Keiichiro's smiling face transformed into a sly grin. And he'd thought he'd hidden his feelings so well, kept his cards close to his chest in the hope that no one would see them, but obviously Keiichiro did; the cheater. "H-how did you...?" Ryo trailed off. Keiichiro's grin widened and he let out a small chuckle.

"You forget that I know you Ryo." He said in amusement. "I can see what most people can't."

Yeah, the thing about Keiichiro is he's sneaky _and _observant.

Ryo slouched in his chair and pouted in a kid like manner, similar to what he used to do when he was younger and Keiichiro had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well, don't tell anyone." He demanded. "It's not like anything can come from it."

"You'd be surprised." Replied Keiichiro, and without a word stalked away leaving Ryo by himself in the basement once more. Well... what the fudge did he mean by that? He sighed and sat up straight in his chair before returning back to the computer screen and resuming his work.

He pondered on getting another baker...but then decided it wasn't worth the effort.

_Xxx_

When the time for work rolled around again Ichigo was dreading it. It was nearly the end of the school day and as she slouched in her desk chair she realised, she had done the dirty on Aoyama-Kun and had _kissed _Shirogane. She wouldn't ever be able to look either of them in the face ever, _ever_ again. It was bad enough that she had to avoid Aoyama-Kun all day but now she had to face her job at the Cafe or she'd be shouted at and her pay would be reduced.

Money.

That's what started this mess, if only she hadn't gone on and on about getting a pay rise she wouldn't have had to see Ryo in his room, sleeping and looking positively adorable that she just couldn't help but lean over and-

"Ichigo-San!" Her friend whispered. She jolted out of her thoughts to notice that the bell had gone and most of her classmates had already left, the teacher was also nowhere to be seen. But she didn't want to go. Ichigo sighed and got out of her seat, grabbing her bag as she miserably followed her friend out of the classroom.

She was signing her death warrant, she just knew it.

_Xxx_

Mint was already sipping her tea by the time Ichigo arrived; the blue haired girl glanced at the clock. "10 minutes late." She said smugly as she took another sip of tea. Ichigo didn't look very impressed, she just scowled at her before stalking away into the changing rooms; today wasn't going to end well.

When Ichigo's shift started she wasn't very enthusiastic. I mean...she had reason _not_ to be right? She did after all have the best most understanding boyfriend in the whole world, who was smart, intelligent and good looking...only to kiss her _Boss_ who was also smart, good looking and...well. She didn't know exactly what Shirogane was but all she needed to know was the fact she had kissed him, shamelessly. Ichigo sighed as she leant on her broom; she was just so tired with the whole thing about being a 'Mew Mew' and finding 'Mew Aqua'... now she has to avoid her boyfriend!

"Ichigo-San?" Called a meek voice. She looked up into Lettuce's blue eyes with a small smile.

"What is it?" She asked, quite afraid of the answer. Ichigo had enough of cleaning up today, and no matter how many times she asked, Mint would still not get up to lend a hand. She was just 'too busy to get her hands dirty' because of her stupid tea drinking rituals. She just hoped it wasn't news about having to do more chores...

"Shirogane-San wishes to speak with you." Lettuce replied, immediately blushing when Ichigo just gawped at her.

"WHAT?" Ichigo could feel herself grow light headed as she put even more weight on the broom she was leant on. "Sh-Shirogane...wants to...to..." She fell over, flat on her face in shock as Lettuce nearly screamed, her panicked voice calling out. "I'm fine!" Ichigo said to her, trying to reassure the green haired girl before she had a panic attack. Ichigo climbed to her feet and handed Lettuce the broom, "Where is he?" She asked.

"Ah, in the basement." Replied Lettuce as Ichigo nodded her thanks. She walked away, her legs weak at the knees as she neared the stairs down to the basement. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked to her doom.

Or maybe... her destiny?

_xxx_

_Hope you liked it! :P_

_Please review! xx_


End file.
